


Avada Kedavra

by HPikachu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPikachu/pseuds/HPikachu
Summary: I'm so tired. Of the bigotry and the bribery.and the near constant hounding. WARNING: There is a major characterdeath





	Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcom, but, please, try to be gentle with your reviews. This is my very first foray into writing. I figured I would start small and listen to the feedback.

He was so tired. Of the bigotry and the bribery and the near constant hounding. Dull green eyes glimmered as he lifted the Elder Wand to his chest. No one would miss him. Hermione and Ron hadn't talked to him in years, and last he heard Ginny was engaged to Dean Thomas. Everyone had moved on, gotten tired of his depression and paranoia. His life was empty, an endless loop of gray days viewed with apathetic eyes. Time to just . . . let go. A whispered Avada Kedavra and his body fell to the floor.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It would be two days before they checked his house and the body, and even longer for them to gather the courage to read the note he left on his nightstand.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm sorry

\- Harry Potter  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
